Calling All Angels
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Basicially Lexie confronting Mark. Like it alot more than my other fic


So, I re-watched some of the scenes on YouTube and thought of a way better idea than my other fic.

I still have hope for them. My friend thinks it's just so that they do good in the sweeps, so in her words: Hakuna Matata.

Takes place several hours after the last episode.

I don't own anything.

P.S. The title doesn't really have to do with anything, but I figured I might as well give my favorite couple my favorite song.

* * *

Mark sat in his apartment. Sloan had come back earlier that day and had insisted on going to get pizza.

So now he was alone facing the things he had realized over the last 24 hours. Sex no longer fixed him. He was wrong. He had been hypocritical, sexist, and immature. The minute Lexie ran out of the elevator in tears he realized that he had broken her. That he wanted to put her back together, but after all the pain he had caused, didn't think she would let him.

He heard someone knocking on the door. He answered without thinking. He figured that it was probably Callie.

But it wasn't it was Lexie. Her face was red and damp from sobbing. She still had tears running down her face, but they looked like angry tears.

"MORE THAN ONCE?!? MORE THAN ONCE?!?" She angrily yelled as she walked into the apartment. "I was drunk when I slept with Alex ONCE, but you slept with Addison more than once and I know you weren't drunk. So you don't get the right to not talk to me. Because….. because….. I miss you." She said starting to sadly cry again.

"Lexie, I know that…"

"No, you don't!" She started to get angry again. "Because if you did, you would've talked to me and I wouldn't have cried on Cristina's ass. You could've talked to me in the elevator. I saw you, you tried to get out. You could've talked to me once I started to cry. You could've stopped me before I ran out of the elevator. I… I keep giving you chances because I'm in love with you, but I just… I can't…" She said starting to sob and run towards the door.

But this time Mark stopped her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so… I should've tried to talk to you. I tried to get off of the elevator, but didn't really try because I had some hope that I could stop being such a jackass. When you ran off of that elevator something changed. I wanted to run after you, I wanted to forgive you, to tell you that everything's all right, but I couldn't. Now I realize that I should've and I don't want to ever hurt you again. I'm not letting you walk away from me. I shouldn't have let you break up with me; we should've talked about it together. But telling you that I chose her over you, the pain in your eyes when I walked away, when I wouldn't talk to you, those are the worst things I've ever done because I broke you and I don't know if you'll let me put you back together." He said gently stroking her hair.

"Mark, what are you doing?" She said starting to slightly laugh.

"I'm stroking your hair because I hurt you and you told me that when you're hurt you like someone to stroke your hair." He smiled at her, but then remembered something. "But, I can't kick Sloan out on the curb. Being responsible with my own daughter was a huge step for me and I wanted to take that step with you, but if you make me choose, I'll have to pick her because she's my daughter."

"Well…" She said biting her lip and pretending to think really hard. "I love you. I want to be with you and if that means becoming the world's youngest grandmother, then just call me Grandma." She said laughing.

"Really?" He asked her.

"Maybe…." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Lexie…" He said coming towards her and slowly putting his arms around her.

"Really." She said softly and then leaned up and they started to kiss. The few weeks that they had spent apart felt like an eternity and their bodies started to seamlessly blend into one.

"Hey, Mark, I'm back- OH GROSS!!!!" Sloan said walking through the door with a box of pizza in her hand.

She quickly ran towards the kitchen. Instead of getting mad like the last time Sloan had done this, Lexie simply sighed and rested her head against Mark's chest. "But she has to learn to knock." She said smiling up at him.

"Is it safe to come in now?" Sloan asked.

"Yeah." Mark and Lexie both called back through laughter.

"God," Sloan said walking into the living room with the box of pizza and a stack of three plates, "That is beyond gross."

"Well, you might have to get used to it." Lexie said smiling at Sloan as she took a piece of pizza.

"You mean it?" Mark asked, realizing what Lexie meant.

"Yes, I mean it." She said smiling at him.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sloan asked confused with her mouth full of pizza.

"Well, Lexie is going to move back in." Mark said smiling at Lexie.

"Wow, you must really love him to go back to him after everything he did." Sloan said.

"Yeah, I do." Lexie said smiling and briefly kissing Mark before Sloan said, "Okay, that's still kind of gross. Stop."

They pulled apart and as they ate and laughed and talked both knew that they loved each other and put each other back together.


End file.
